twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabelle Jesaphere
Annabelle Jesaphere is a a character in the TwinStudios Universe working as the CFO of the company is a fictional character in the Studio Universe and executor of the financial backing of many of the studios' own projects and major purchases in the company name. Annabelle is one of three people who have control over the great wealth of the company, along with Xenny and the chief comptroller and payroll officer. Biography Annabelle is one of the few workers who came from a very wealthy family. How she began working for a studio that often pays her less than what people think she should be worth is a long story. Born originally from Belgium, Annabelle from the wealthy Jesaphere investments family always gain their wealth from making wise investments based on hardline research and timely development in order to see that their plans gain them more wealth. Making them and everyone happy. However their children aren't so much to make good on their gains, Out of the four children who would bother more with wasting away their earnings (allowances) Annabelle, the youngest of the four saved and used it better on things that are actually worth while spending. In her teenage years she earned her MBA and Economics degrees with time off to work at her family's investment firm using the money she saved over the years. Giving her the needed experience to deal with real world as she goes to America. Annabelle starts work as an investor banker and soon venture capitalist putting up businesses that have actual ambition to succeed while denying anything that won't either doesn't make money or do not have the ambition or drive for anything other than to just make money. Her general company, Harper-Millings which she works for will become the reason why she began work for TwinStudios in the first place. Harper-Millings was under fire for their initial want to invest in a up and coming studio company that is rivaling TwinStudios for supremacy in the market despite Annabelle's personal investigations that the new company isn't show much promise but against her warnings the head of the company went ahead with the injection of funds in order to see that the new company will make them more money. Three months later, the company went bust and the 50-year old firm went out of business. Annabelle in a caviler move, applies for work with TwinStudios and slowly up thought the finance department to learn to ins and outs of finance in a entertainment venue rose her through ranks to become Chief financial officer of the studio. Today, she's in charge of the management of funds of major purchases and investments in projects both in and out of the studio ranging from the injection of money of a major-earning franchise to simple supplies. The only person who can ever override her decisions is by the president, Xenny himself. But that's just only three times during the ten years she has worked with him. Category:TwinStudios Universe Category:Administrative Staff